Sisters Unite
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: What if Rumplestilskin had found and taught Zelena earlier than planned? How will she react when coming face to face with her mother she never knew and her younger sister who appears to be so petrified of the woman that she runs? Oneshot, but could be a series.


_So this short story popped into my head as I always wondered what it would be like if Regina and Zelena had met in the forest when they were younger._

**Sisters Unite**

"No, no! Dearie!...that is not what I asked for you to do is it?" Rumplestilskin sighs frustrated at the redhead before him. The woman looks over apologetically and tries again to concentrate at the task at hand.

Watching carefully, the imp attempts at goading her to push her into achieving her goal. "You're not the only one who could have helped me you know..there is another powerful person just like you who could be very capable at helping me"

"I can do it!" The redhead shouts a little too abruptly. Sighing in defeat, she relaxes and glares at him. "If you are so bothered by getting this right, why are you then not training both of us?"

"Because dearie this other _girl_ is trapped within her own mother's power..she is to be Queen"

Frowning in realization, the woman paces in front of him listening. "I've heard about her, I actually feel for her..she is only young..eighteen at the most"

Rumple smirks. "That she is..but she has no one to save her..her father is too scared, her mother is too strong and well as for her sister..she is unaware of her existence.." Glancing over at Zelena, he gives her a look. "Until now.."

Looking back at him in confusion, the redhead drops her mouth open in shock. "I..I'm her sister? But I..was.."

"Adopted? Yes yes, but unfortunately dearie your mother is very much alive.. when she had become pregnant with you she was simply a miller's daughter and was very determined to move up in the world. I showed her exactly how..Regina is of royal blood and now that she is to be Queen, Cora couldn't be happier..even if it is at the expense of her daughter's"

Zelena takes it all in and backs away before disappearing in smoke, leaving a very happy imp as he has just succeeded in forcing her magic out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Rocinante! We are almost there!" Pulling harder at the horse's reins, the soon to be Queen checks over her shoulder for any guard or being that may have followed her. Feeling the horse come to a halt in fright, the brunette is almost knocked from her saddle as she turns her attention back in front of her seeing her mother stood within her pathway.

"Going somewhere?"

Gulping, Regina slides off her horse and walks forward hesitantly. "Mother..I do not want to be Queen.._please_..let me go"

As Cora raises her hand, the brunette watches as her horse runs off in fright leaving her to stand alone and grip her hands into fists by her side as she closes her eyes wishing for it all to stop, knowing full well what is to come.

"_Stop!_"

Opening her eyes again, Regina watches with a frown as a redheaded woman who appears to be not much older than herself step out of the woodland and in between the pair, facing the older brunette with a glare.

"You will leave her alone..."

Cora laughs half heartedly and focuses in on the girl before her. "This is of no business of yours..be on your way you silly girl before you pay the price.."

Zelena scoffs. "I already paid the price when you left me in the forest all them years ago in a Moses basket!"

Eyes widening, the older woman looks speechless at facing her eldest daughter who she gave up. Regina frowns looking between them then at her mother. "Mother?...is this true?"

Resuming her usual cold face, Cora looks straight at Zelena while answering her youngest. "She is no daughter of mine"

"Thank god for that..." The redhead rolls her eyes and looks over to her younger sister. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way.."

Coming to stand beside her, the brunette takes in her sister's features to compare against her own with a small smile. "We have the same cheekbones.."

Zelena smiles then turns back to Cora. "She is not going to be Queen if she does not want to be, you cannot control people Cora..it will only end up bad for you"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!, Regina here now!"

Regina looks to the redhead who widens her eyes then glances down to her hand, the brunette follows her gaze to see green sparks leaving the woman's finger tips. Looking back to her mother confidently, she holds her chin up. "No.."

Cora starts shouting but is ignored by the women as Zelena takes hold of her sisters hand. "Come and meet my master who has taught me..he could teach you.."

Taking one last look at their angry mother, they disappear in green smoke leaving the older woman to stare in shock at the empty path in front of her.

Appearing in the dark one's castle, the sisters land on the floor with a thud due to lack of practice on Zelena's part. Glancing over at the brunette with a smile, the redhead shrugs innocently.

"_Oops.._" 


End file.
